


Kingdom Hearts Cinderella

by AshREvans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bullying, Cinderella Elements, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: This is the 2016 version of a Cinderella Story set in the world of Kingdom Hearts. It's being rewritten as a part of a meme and is getting posted here because the remake isn't going to get posted where the original was posted.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when my father got remarried. I was eleven. At first life with Tifa, my stepmother, Kairi, my stepsister, Leon, my stepbrother from hell, and my father Dilan was good. Except for the occasional prank and mischief from Leon, whose real name is Squall, by the way, everything was good. I had a loving father and Kairi seemed to like me a little too. Even she and Hatori, my best friend, were civil to each other, even though Kairi was a major bitch to us in school before I became her stepsister.

But that happy life didn't last long.

One day, two men in black robes came to meet with my father. One had white-ish silver hair, the other had long black hair with some streaks of grey in a pony tail. Both men had amber eyes. The black haired man had an eye patch and a scar on his face by his mouth.

When they knocked on the door, I went to go answer it. The white haired man looked at me and smiled. Later I would learn that it was fake. He introduced himself as Xemnas and asked for my father. I told them that he was in the kitchen with Tifa, cooking dinner.

“Well, kiddo, why don’t you go fetch him for us?” the black haired man had said.

I did, I grabbed my father hand and brought him into the living room. When he saw who it was, he sent me away. But I, curious to the very end, even at eleven and a half, went into the nearest room and left the door cracked enough so I was hidden from view and so I could hear what they were saying.

“What are you doing here Braig, Xehenort?” he asked.

“I go by Xigbar now, Dilan,” said the black haired man.

“We have a proposition.” Xemnas said.

He proceeded to explain about an organization meant to try obtain Kingdom Hearts. He called it Organization XIII. It would be a collection of powerful Nobodies who were capable of maintaining humanoid forms like him, Braig, now known as Xigbar, and my father Dilan, who would be called Xaldin.

When my father said that he wasn’t a Nobody, Xemnas said that there was a way to make him one. Dilan inevitably accepted the offer. Xemnas had told him, once he agreed, that he had to leave now, that he couldn’t say goodbye to anyone. The moment that was said, I ran out of the room to Dilan.

“No, Daddy! Don’t go! Don’t leave me here!” I said and clung to his arm.

He looked at me sadly and detached me from his shirt sleeve. Then he kissed me on the head and promised me that he would be back before I knew it. Then he walked out the door with the two men. I stood in the doorway and watched him leave.

That was the last time I ever saw my father.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven Years Later

 

“Andi, stop spacing out.”

I looked up at my friend, Hatori. We were on the beach in Destiny Islands. She had her keyblade in her hands, pointed at me. I was standing in much the same way, only I was looking at the island.

“Huh?” I said.

“It’s not much of a spar if my partner is out of it.” She said.

“Sorry.” I said. “I'm just… lost in my memories.”

“Of your father?” She said, rushing at me now that I was paying attention.

I blocked and nodded’ “Yeah. I can’t believe it’s been seven years…” _Especially after his promise to me,_ I added as an afterthought.

She stood up, “Seven awful years, as I recall. I'm surprised Tifa hasn’t called on you yet.”

“Me too,” I said, running at her.

She dodged and I slashed at her back, she quickly blocked. She jumped, always light on her feet, and now she was facing me again.

“It could be worse, ya know.” She jabbed.

I parried, “How? Ever since Dilan… I'm sorry… Xaldin left, Tifa’s made me the family slave. And Kairi resorted to her usual bitchiness, too. Even Leon’s pranks got worse.”

“Okay, maybe you're right. It can’t be much worse than that.” She admitted.

“I can’t wait to get off this world.” I said and flipped over Ha'ri, pointing the tip of my keyblade at her back. “I win. Again.”

Our keyblade’s disappeared and I pulled my knee length black hair out of its pony tail.

“After high school we’ll both go away. To a world where no one knows who you are or who your father was.” Hatori said.

“That’s impossible. Organization XIII is known everywhere. And I look exactly like my dad.” I said. “And on top of that, everyone knows who wiped them out… including Dad.”

She nodded, “It could still be possible.”

My phone rang. It was Tifa. “Hold that thought, Ha'ri.” I answered my phone. “Hello?”

“Don't _hello_ me.” Tifa said. “I need you to come home now. The floors need cleaning.”

“Alright. I’ll be right there.” I said.

“You’d better,” The line went dead.

I turned to Ha'ri, “Her royal witchyness wants me to scrub the floors.”

“Ouch. Good luck.”

“Thanks.” I said.

I turned to my stuff and picked it up, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I waved back at my friend and then I headed off the beach.

“Oh! Andi! Hold on a sec.” Hatori shouted.

I turned to look at her. “What is it?”

“I heard Sora and Riku were coming back. They’ll be in school tomorrow”

“Really?” I said, trying to mask the excitement in my voice about Riku coming home.

“Yeah!” She replied.

“Good to know,” I called back. “Well I have to go, better not leave Tifa waiting.”

“All right. See ya at school tomorrow!” She said.

I Flashed the peace sign and then walked home, feeling giddy. Riku was coming home. After three years of being away, he was coming home.

Three years ago, he and Sora left the islands on an adventure. Everyone knew about it. He was tempted by the darkness and left. Sora went looking for him. Two Years ago, everyone forgot who Sora was for a time. Almost a year later, we all suddenly remembered. He tried to look for Riku. He found him, but in the process he wiped out all of Organization XIII, including my father.

I was ostracized by everyone before that, when Dilan first left. But, it got even worse when Sora killed him. So since then, I've never referred to him as Sora. I called him Roxas. When I first heard that Sora did become a Nobody, I decided I would refer to him as such. But that is beside the point.

Riku was coming home. I would see him again at school. I've always had a sort of crush on him. He seemed to know what I was going though and whenever he came by to hang out with Kairi, he always made a point to say hello to me, to engage in a bit of small talk. He didn’t ostracize me as hard as everyone else.

Of course I knew we would never end up together. He had an appearance to keep up now. And on top of that, he didn't even like me like that. He was dating Kairi before he left and I had a feeling they would pick that up when he got back. But the heart wants what the heart wants.

I pulled out my house keys from an outside pocket of my messenger back. I slid it into the lock and opened the door.

Just as I opened it, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Riku standing there behind me. His hair grew and his bangs fell in his eyes. He was paler then I remembered.

Even his usual outfit changed. He wore regular blue jeans with a studded belt, a black sleeveless shirt that zipped up and a yellow and white vest.

“Long time, no see.” He said.

“Hey.” I replied. “You here to see Kairi?”

He shrugged. “Is it so hard to believe that I may have some to see you?”

I rolled my eyes. He was playing with me. He always said that when I asked if he was here to see Kairi.

“She should be in her room.” I said and held the door open for him.

He walked in.” Thanks.” He said before flashing me a polite smile.

I walked in after him.

“So how have you been since I last saw you?” he asked me.

“Same old. Same old. Still the stigma of the town. It was only made worse when your friend killed my father.” I said with a little too much venom.

“My friend?” He looked puzzled. “Oh… you mean Sora.”

I nodded, “Yeah. Tell him thanks for me, next time you see him.” I threw in a fake smile. It faded. “So what about you?”

“Nothing exciting.” He said.

“That’s bull.” I said. “You were gone for three years and you say your adventures are _nothing exciting_?”

He grinned, “Maybe I’ll tell you the story some time.”

My smile was a little too real, “Maybe.”

He smiled, “Well, I had better go find Kairi.”

“Yeah. See ya.”

“Maybe I’ll find you on the way out.” He said and turned to walk away.

I made my way to the attic where I slept. I dropped my backpack on my bed, tired my hair up in a pony tail and then took the bottom of my hair and looped it up into the hair tie so my hair was half as long and wouldn’t get in the way. Then I walked down three flights of stairs to the main floor, into the kitchen where Tifa was waiting for me. She handed a bucket and a scrub brush.

“Get to work.” She demanded.

I sighed and took the bucket and the scrub brush. “Yes, ma’am.”

I filled up to bucked with water and out some floor cleaner in it. Then I went to the hallway where Kairi’s room resided. I came here for two reasons. One, I always start here, and two, I wanted to hear what was happening.

When I got to the room, Riku was speaking.

“… Think we should start up again.” He was saying.

I put the bucket down lightly on the floor. Then I put my headphones to my iPod in my ears, without turning the iPod on so it didn't seem like I was eavesdropping when, of course, I really was.

“What do you mean?” Kairi said.

“I've changed. I've seen what out there. I'm not the same as I was three years ago.” He replied.

“How not?”

I put the scrub brush in the bucket and put it on the floor, starting my chores.

“I'm just not, ok.” He said in a firm voice. “I just don’t think we should be together. Not right now.”

"Why are you looking at me like that… with that distant stare.” She sounded on the verge of tears. “Don't look at me like that.”

“I only came,” He said, “to tell you that in person. You deserve a breakup in person, not text.”

“I still don’t understand why!”

“If you don’t know, then my reason stays with me.” He said. “Goodbye, Kairi.”

There were footsteps going to Kairi’s door. I quickly made it look like I was listening to music and washing the floor.

“Andi?” I heard Riku say.

I looked up and pulled the headphones out as if I was actually listening to it. “Yes?”

“Did you hear any of that?” He asked.

“Any of what?”

“Guess not.”

“Why are you asking me, anyway? What happened?”

“Just wondering. Kairi and I broke up.”

“Ahhh.”

“So, yeah. Anyway, I’d better go now.” He said, he turned, and then he turned back. “Looks like I didn't have to find you, before I left.” He smiled at me. A genuine smile. It made my heart soar.

I giggled, “Yeah. I guess so. See ya around. Riku.”

“See ya.” He said and left.

I quickly sent out a text to Hatori and told her what I had just learned. That I quickly got back to work on my chores, turning my iPod on for real this time.

 

*      *      *

 

I walked out of that house free. Free of Kairi and her Crazy mood swings. I pulled out my phone and opened a blank text.

Hey, I'm coming over. I send to Sora.

A minute or so later, I got a reply from him.

All right. You know what to do when you get here. It said.

I closed the phone and then continued on my way to Sora's. As I walked, I looked around at the beaches, the houses. Nothing’s changed. It felt good to be home. Especially after so long. I’d never admit this out loud, but I missed the Islands, missed the safety and the ignorance to what’s out there.

I'm not saying I didn't like my adventures. It’s just that three years of being away from home without being able to come home is a lot. I got home sick.

Come to think of it… I missed freshman, sophomore and junior years of high school. I was a senior… Solid.

I reached out for the door knob to Sora's house. I walked in and saw Sora straight ahead, vegging out in front of the television.

“So this is how Mister Keyblade Wielder spends his days off.” I Said.

He looked at me and shrugged. “I deserve a break. I saved the worlds twice. And Roxas worked with Organization XIII.”

“Hey, hey. Roxas may be a part of you now, but his experiences didn't transfer to you. Just the memories.” I told him.

He sat up straight. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, why’d you say you were coming over?”

“Does there have to be a reason?” I replied.

“Well, no. but still.”

I rolled my eyes, “There is a reason.”

“Well come on, out with it, Riku.”

I stretched and flopped down on the couch next to Sora. “I'm a free man, now.”

He cocked an eyebrow at me. “So you really did ditch Kairi, like you said you would?”

I nodded and grinned, “And I couldn’t be happier.”

He chuckled, “Until you find someone else.”

“If there’s a dance any time soon, then maybe.” I said, shrugging. “But that’s only is I see anyone who is hot enough.”

He laughed, “Maybe.”

“We need to get you a girl, too, ya know.” I said.

“Having a girlfriend might be nice.” He said, shrugging. “Just as long as she's not insane.”

“Like Kairi.” I interjected.

“Yeah. Not like Kairi.” He laughed again.


	3. Chapter 3

“Get up!” Someone said, shaking me. “You have breakfast to make!”

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. “All right, All right, Kairi.” I said when I could see who was in my room.

“Hurry up, or we’ll be late.” She said and glared at me. Then she turned on her heel and left the room.

I stood up and looked in the mirror on my small dresser. My jet black hair was tangled and messy and there were shadows under my violet eyes. It was the nightmare again.

It was always the same. I was surrounded in darkness, running. Trying to find my way out. Then my father appears, holding his hand out to me. I run to him as fast as I can, but I never get any closer. Then I see Sora, keyblade out and ready, strike down my father. That usually when I wake up. But last night, it continued. It showed my father disappear into nonexistence, such the fate of a Nobody. And Sora watched all the while as my father spoke his final words. Words I couldn’t hear and didn't know.

I rubbed my eyes one more time and then I pulled out the Destiny Island High School’s uniform. It’s a white button up shirt, blue plaid tie and skirt. I pulled them on and got my shoes. I brushed my hair and then I walked down into the kitchen. Since there wasn’t enough time, I poured cereal and milk into bowls and placed them out on the table where Leon, Tifa, and Kairi were already sitting. Tifa shot me a glare.

“What is this?” She asked.

“Cereal and milk. I didn't have enough time to make anything else.” I explained.

“Maybe if you had gotten up sooner, you would have had enough time.” She snapped.

“I'm very sorry. It won’t happen again.” I said, already resolving to put leeches in her food next time she made me cook, which would be for dinner, of course. Sigh.

“Oh, and Andi, my paper is due tomorrow. Did you finish it yet?” Kairi asked me/

“Just the last paragraph is missing. It’ll be done before dinner.” I assured her.

“It had better be.”

I nodded and then walked into the kitchen to clean up while they ate. When I finished I grabbed the car keys and walked back into the dining room. Tifa was gone and Leon and Kairi were standing by the door, waiting for me. I walked past them and opened the door.

“You better hurry up. I can’t be late meeting up with Riku.” Kairi said to me.

I rolled my eyes, refusing to let her taunt me, and opened the car door. Kairi slid into the passenger side and Leon lounged in the back. I slipped into the driver side and sat down… on something wet and sticky. I stood up as best I could and touched where I sat. My hand came up black. Ink. I glared at Leon, who was trying to hold back laughter.

“You're losing your edge.” I said. “A little ink isn’t going to hurt me.”

He sobered up. “Oh there's more, trust me.”

I sighed and sat down again, putting the key in the ignition. I turned it and car roared to life. Looking behind me, I backed out of the drive way and drove down the street to Destiny Islands High School.

About five or so minutes later, I reached the parking lot and was driving around it, looking for a space to park the car. When I found one, Kairi was the first one out, followed by Leon. I was last out, pulling my backpack out behind me and walked inside, towards my locker. Upon reaching said locker, Hatori pranced up to me.

“Tell me everything.” She said.

I opened my locker and looked for the spare uniform I usually kept in there. I couldn’t find it. I moved around books and bags. Nothing.

“Damnit… tell you what?” I said, still searching for my uniform.

“What happened with Kairi and Riku!” She said. “And what are you looking for in there?”

“My spare uniform. Leon put in on the driver’s seat again.” I explained. “And there's nothing else to say. Riku and Kairi just broke up. There were water works, though. That’s the only juicy detail I have.”

“Don't you have another one in your gym locker? I mean Leon could have gotten to this one. But hes not allowed in the girls locker room.” Hatori replied. “What did Riku say to her exactly? Was he like,” She got a deeper voice, “ _I need someone who is less of a bitch_ , or, _you aren’t what I need any more. I need someone who is more like me_?”

“None of that. He just said that he doesn’t think that they should start going out again.” I told her and grabbed the books I needed, closing me locker.

She squealed, “That means you have a chance!”

I started heading to my gym locker, “Not likely. I'm not exactly anyone people line up to talk to. People avoid me because of Xaldin and because Roxas killed him.”

“Well how about the valentines ball? Everyone will be wearing masks.” Hatori volleyed.

I pushed the door to the locker room open. “What about my eyes? No one else has violet eyes. And my hair. I also have the longest hair. It’s not exactly easy to be anonymous when my two identifying traits are the most noticeable.”

“Easy. Colored contacts and we can either loop your hair or do it in tight curls to make it look shorter.” She said.

 _Damnit, I'm running out of excuses,_ I thought. “Fine. I’ll go.” I unlocked my gym locker and searched thought it. “Damnit. This one is gone too. Guess I'm walking around this with an inked up uniform all day.” I sighed.

 

*      *      *

 

While sitting in first period, the PA system went off.

“Just a reminder to all students, the Valentines ball is this Friday. Following the theme, Students should wear either white pink or red. It is a masquerade. So be sure to wear a mask. It will be held at…”

I blanked the rest of it out, turned to Sora, and raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned.

“Looks like that’s our chance to get some girls.” He said.

I laughed a little. “You know it, buddy.”

We high fived.

“Want to go to the island after school, today?”

I shrugged, “Sure. Why not.”

 

After school, Sora and I met up at my locker. I threw my school stuff in the locker and we headed out of the school, towards the beach. We walked in silence and when we were almost there, Sora spoke, pointing at the beach.

“Who is that down there?” He asked.

I followed his finger and saw the silhouettes of what looked like two girls, playing with swords. “I dunno. Let’s get a closer look.”

Sora nodded and we walked towards them. As we got closer the features of the girls became clearer. One had blonde hair and the other had black. They were sparring with wooden swords. The swords that I gave to Andi that used to be mine and Sora's. Our names were etched into the hilts. From the looks of it, the black haired girl was winning. The blonde jabbed and the other girl parried the sword out of the blondes hand into her own. She held one of her swords to the back of the blonde’s neck and the other to her throat.

“Yield.” She said.

The blonde held up her hands in surrender and the black haired one handed her back the sword. I clapped. The girls snapped their heads towards Sora and I, their expressions a mix of shock and surprise. The black haired girl mouthed one word.

“Bravo, bravo.” I said. “You're pretty good with a sword, Andi.”

She stared at me, panting, “What are you doing here, Riku?”

“I came to see you.” I said.

She relaxed a bit, entering her comfort zone. “Yeah, yeah. Why are you really here?”

“Cutting to the chase as usual, Andi.” I chucked. “Sora,” she flinched back slightly, “and I were going to go to the island. Nut when we saw you two sparring, we decided we’d come and check it out.” I explained. “You seem to know your sword play. I taught you well. Let’s see if the student can beat the master.”

“Ha! You never taught me. Before my father left, I only watched you and Sora play with these things. After… well after I practiced on my own. You, Roxas, and Kairi were too busy to pay me any mind anymore.” She looked kind of sad as she said that.  I couldn’t blame her. She was right.

“Well then. Maybe you should try to defeat me and Sora. If you can’t, maybe I will teach you how to wield the sword properly. Maybe even let you try a keyblade.” I grinned and summoned my Way to Dawn Keyblade. “That is, if you are ready for one.”

She opened her mouth as if to say something. Then she caught Hatori’s eye. Andi closed her mouth, reconsidering. It raised a little red flag. But I would ask her about it later. If I remembered, of course.

 She shot a glance at Sora and narrowed her eyes. Then she looked back at me. “Is that a challenge?”

“Only if you accept.” I countered, letting my keyblade vanish.

Sora put a hand on my shoulder, “That’s not a good idea, Riku, we should just go to the island.”

I shrugged his arm off, my eyes on Andi, challenging. “Well?” I prodded.

“I accept.” She said, just ask her phone rang. She sighed. “Hang on. I need to take that.” She grabbed her phone, opened it, and put it to her ear, walking a ways down the beach.

I looked at Hatori. She's Andi's best friend so she would know about Andi's flinch, and why she stopped Andi from saying something, something that they both might want to keep secret. I doubt Sora noticed anything. He can be pretty dim sometimes.

“What’s up with Leonheart?” Sora asked.

Hatori looked at him in confusion. “I didn't know you cared.”

“Just tell me why she glared at me, and flinched when Riku said my name, and why she called me Roxas. That’s not even my name.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I figured you would know.” She snapped. “Its because of you that she's treated like a leper even more now then she was before the two of you blew up this planet.” She glared at me kind of accusingly, though I know she was just making a point.

“No offence taken or anything.” I said jokingly.

“What di—” I covered Sora's mouth with my hand.

“Just shut up, Sora.” I Said.

He crossed his arms and looked away. I removed my hand and sighed.

“I just don’t know why she doesn’t like me.” He said. “I saved the worlds. Twice.”

I slapped my forehead.

Hatori let out a loud “HA!” We both looked at her.

“Why don’t you ask Xaldin why she hates you.” She said.

Andi walked back and looked at me. “I can’t fight you today. I have to go home. Rain check?”

I nodded. “Sure. How’s a week from Friday, after school, right here?”

She nodded.  “Sure. Later Riku. Goodbye, Roxas” She said when she regarded Sora. “Come on, Hatori.”

Sora muttered something about his name being Sora under his breath. Hatori and Andi grabbed their stuff and walked off.

When they were out of ear shot, Sora spoke. “How can I ask Xaldin why Andi hates me? He's dead.”

I wacked up upside the head. “You idiot. Try and put two and two together.”

“I don’t see how if would effecter her. It’s not like they were related. Her father was Dilan—Oooh.” Sora said once realization hit. “If she's his daughter then there's something that I need to tell her.”

I sighed. “You idiot.”

 

*      *      *

 

“Tifa is going out. She’ll be gone by the time we get there. She wants me to make sure all the rooms are clean. So do you want to hand out there while she's gone?” I asked Hatori.

“Sure. I can help out. And we can talk dance stuff.” She giggled. “I think you’ll look best in black.”

I rolled my eyes.  “Yeah, yeah. We can talk when we get there. Leon is probably out with friends as well as Kairi.”

She nodded and we walked the rest of the way to my house in silence. We walked in, quickly made sure all the rooms were clean. Then we made our way up to my attic room to talk dance and dress details.

“I want to make a dare with you.” Hatori told me after a while.

“What’s that?”

“I dare you, at the dance, to ask Riku to dance with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I said.

“No. I'm not kidding.” Hatori replied.

“Why do you even want to give me a dare in the first place?” I asked.

“Because you should do this.” She answered.

“They why don’t I give you a dare, too? To make it fair, I mean.” I said, grinning my best evil smile.

She seemed to sink back. “What's the dare?”

“I dare you to ask Roxas to dance.”

She blinked. “WHAT?”

“You heard me.”

“But I don’t even like him!”

“Yes you do. I know you do. I can see the way that you look at him, ya know.”

“I do not like him. Not after what he did to your father.” She said stubbornly.”

“Just because I really, really, really don’t like him, hate him is a better way to say it, doesn’t mean you have tp.” I told her.

She looked at me questioningly, “Really?”

I nodded.

“Okay.” She sighed. “I do like Sora.”

“So are you going to do my dare, Hatori?” I said, raising my eyebrow. “It’s the only way I’ll do yours.”

She sighed again. “Okay, fine. I’ll do it.”

“Glad we came to an agreement.” I said, grinning. “So about those dresses. You said mine would be black?

 

“I want to make a dare with you.” Hatori told Andi.

Kairi had gotten home from Selphi’s house early and figured she’d spy on Andi, not realizing that her little friend was over. She found out about them planning to go to the dance. And now they were planning to take Riku away. From HER! This was unacceptable. She had to stop this before they even got the chance to go through with they’re plan. Before they even got to make their dresses.

Kairi peeled herself quietly away from the wall and made her way to the stairs. Once she was a bit more than halfway down, she started running and shouting “Mom! Mom!” over and over. She eventually found her outside by the pool, painting her toe nails, and letting them dry and tanning, all at the same time.

“Mom…” She panted.

“Don't pant. Its unattractive.” Tifa told her daughter. “What is it? What do you want?”

“Andi… She’s planning to go to the dance. And her little blonde friend, Hat-something-or-other dared her to steal my Riku away from me!” She said.

Tifa shot up and looked at her daughter. “Oh no, no, no. This won’t do. This won’t do at all.”

“How are we going to stop her, Mother?” Kairi whined.

“Don't whine at me either, young lady.”

“I'm sorry.” Kairi muttered. “But what are we going to do?”

“Hmmm… I have a plan. Come here.” Tifa said.

Kairi leaned down and put her ear near her mother’s mouth.

“First we will let her entertain the idea that she's actually going to be able to go to the dance…” Tifa’s voice started fading into very hushed whispers.

 

*      *      *

 

“So what’s this thing you have to tell Andi?” I asked Sora, genuinely curious.

He shook his head. “I can’t tell you. Xaldin asked me to only tell Andi. No one else. If Andi wants to tell anyone else, she’ll say something.

I shrugged. “All right.” I said.

I crossed the bridge to the mini island that had the paopu fruit tree. Sora got up on it and sat down on the trunk while I leaned back against it, looking at the main land. It reminded me of years ago. Before the darkness controlled me. Before the island was swallowed up, before Sora got the keyblade, before Kairi and I. Before Andi got her stigma. Before Organization XIII.

“So at the dance. Who do you think you’ll go after? Who do you think is worthy of our godness?” Sora said, bringing me back to the present.

I laughed a little. “You tell me.”

He looked up at the sky and thought. “Well what about… Selphi?”

I shook my head. “Nahh. Too… I dunno… obsessive. Sides. She's Kairi’s best friend. I just got free of her. I don’t want to have anything to do with her now.”

“Delphi?”

“Not for me at least. She's too wrapped up in her music. Sides, she can be a little obsessive, too. She and Selphi are one in the same there.”

“Aqua?”

“And mess with Terra? I'm gooood.” I replied.

After that we were silent for a little bit.

“What about… Andi?” I said finally, Sora blinked.

“Please tell me you’re joking.” He said.

I shook my head. “Well why not? She's beautiful, smart, strong. She knows her way around a sword fight. And she's had to deal with all sorts of bullying and teasing and people ignoring her or making fun of her because of what happened and who she is. And she doesn’t even complain. She just does it. She's stronger then you in that regard.”

“Hey! What about Castle Oblivion?” Sora said.

I looked at him. “You didn't even remember that till a year later and the feelings you felt weren’t even real. And on top of that, you were only a heart. Roxas had your physical body.”

“I just don’t think that it’s a smart idea, Riku.” Sora said.

“Why not?”

“Well her father was a Nobody, a dark being. He willingly went to the darkness. To Organization XIII.” Sora said.

“So?”

“Well Andi, being Dilan’s daughter, could have the same darkness buried deep inside of her. And you succumbed to darkness once. Who’s to say that won’t happen again if you and Andi get together?” He explained.

I looked at the sand and thought a moment… maybe Sora was right. Maybe Andi did have a contained darkness inside of her. Though, maybe she won’t bring the darkness back out in me, but rather, I’d be the one to corrupt her instead of the other way around. But, then again, maybe Sora was wrong too. Maybe, just maybe, she doesn’t have a darkness. Maybe we won’t bring the worst out of each other. Yeah, and maybe I was immune to the darkness. Pfft.

“Yeah. I guess your right…” I finally said.

“Sides. You know her reputation.” Sora said.

That kind of annoyed me. But I rolled my eyes, “Whatever, Sora.”

We were silent for a moment, thinking. Or at least, I was. I mean, ok, sure, everyone avoided Andi like it was their job. And sure everyone had said that she's had problems controlling her temper. The only one who would know the whole story would be her best friend. Hatori.

Wait… Hatori… I grinned.

“Hey, Sora, why don’t you try Hatori?” I said.

He eyes widened in absolute shock. “Lea’s sister? Axel’s little sister?”

I nodded.

“Wh-wha-huh-n-no-what? No!” Sora sputtered, his face turning a bright crimson. “No-I-I-no. I couldn’t do that.” He got a little solemn. “Sides. She's Andi's friend. She has her back. She even backs Andi up in her hatred of me.”

I grinned, reaction was as hoped for. “Hmmm… then I dare you to ask her to dance and find out.”

 

*      *      *

 

The night of the dance. I couldn’t have been more excited. I was putting on my dress. A nice little black number with a lot of ruffles and red hearts embroidered on the skirt, with a red heart belt that also doubled as a strap. Meaning it went around my waist and also up from my right side over my left shoulder and back down to the right side. I had already done my hair. I pulled it up in a pony tail, except for two pieced on either side of my face. I used a curler and curled my hair really tight so it looked at least almost half as long. As in, it went from knee length to about my mid back area.

My make up was black eye shadow and mascara and red lipstick that I nabbed from Kairi’s room after she left. Hatori has brought me blue colored contacts. I put them in and I looked in the mirror. I almost gasped. I looked like an entirely different person. This, I guess, was what I was hoping for. I reached for my mask.

It was like normal masks, only covered my eyes. Each end came up to a point. It was black and had little red hearts littered across it expertly. Hatori was a genius as designing. I put on the mask and my black heels and hurried downstairs. Hatori should be here soon.

I walked into the kitchen and got my phone. I hid it in the bust of my dress. Hopefully, Hatori remembered a bag for me. Then I headed for the door. And guess who I was met by.

The bane of my existence. Tifa.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked.

“The dance.” I said.

“Oh, no you’re not.” She said, crossing her arms.

“Well, why not?” I glared through my mask, frowning.

She laughed. “I can’t believe you ever entertained the idea that I would actually allow you to go!”

“You don’t control me.”

“Oh, yes, I do.”

“I'm going to that dance,” I said and tried to push past her.

She caught my wrist and drew me back. “Oh, no you’re not. You're going someplace you can’t get out.” She said and started dragging me to the basement.

“No!” I said and clawed at her hand around my wrist, trying to break free.

She reached the door, opening it. “I’ll be back at midnight with Cloud. You had better still be here.” She said and threw me down.

I landed on my side, my phone skidding across the floor under the washing machine. She slammed the door. I ran up the stairs and grabbed the door knob just as I heard Tifa walk way after locking it. I tried twisting the knob, knowing it was futile, but not wanting to give up.

I was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

I gave up with the door and I started pacing around the basement, trying to think of a way out. A few minutes of that and I heard my phone buzz under the washer. I looked for a metal hangar to use to try and kick my phone out. Eventually I found one and I retrieved said cellular device. Hatori had called. I scrambled to open my phone and call her back.

“Andi! Where are you? I'm waiting for outside!” She said.

“Quick! Tifa locked me in the basement! Help!” I said.

The line went dead and I waited. Minutes later I heard the door open and saw Hatori in her dress with her keyblade at her side.

“Ya know, why you didn't do this yourself makes me wonder.” She said and grinned. “Good thing Tifa doesn’t know about these.”

I ran up the stairs and hugged her. “It didn't cross my mind. I was freaking out.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling. “Come on. Let’s go.”

We walked to the car and got in. She put the key in the ignition and started the car.

“Uh. Here.” She handed me a red hand back. “For your phone. And there's a gift in there from me too.”

I nodded. “Ok.”

I opened up the bag and put my phone in there. Then I saw the small wrapped gift. I took it out.

It was a keychain. It had a moon and a star hanging from a ring as well as three other blue white and yellow beads.

“Oh, Hatori, it’s beautiful.” I said.

“It’s to celebrate you finally asking Riku to dance.” She said. Turing the corner. “It’s for your keyblade.”

When we got there we had to park all the way in the back. Almost all of the parking spaces her taken. We got out of the car and walked across the parking lot. When we reached the doors, they were opened by a doorman wearing a tuxedo.

“Fancy,” I muttered under my breath to Hatori.

We were directed to the ballroom. We opened the double doors and I stood frozen as Hatori walked in. she noticed and turned to me.

“What's wrong, Andi?” She asked me.

“I feel sick…” I said.

“Oh that’s just the nerves.” She grabbed my wrist. “Now come on.”

She started pulling me down the stairs and I noticed it got quiet. I looked up and I froze again. They were all staring at me. At my dress. Did they recognize me? Did they wonder why I was here? Or did they wonder who I was?

 

“See any good prospects, my friend?” Sora said.

I scanned the crowd. “No. not yet.” I said just I heard the loud click of the doors closing over the sound of the music.

Within moments, two girls, one blonde and one with black hair walked in. the blonde was in a simple dress that worked for her and was a soft pink. But the other girl. She was in a striking black dress with a sash of hearts that went around her waist and over her shoulder and hearts embroidered on the skirt. She was beautiful.

“Her.” I said. “The one in black.”

 

“Come on, Andi.” Hatori hissed.

But I couldn’t move. I just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights of the car that would kill it.

“ _Just close your eyes. Pretend they aren’t there._ ”

It wasn’t Hatori who spoke. It was a male voice. I looked around me. No one was there. It sounded like… like my dad, on his wedding night. Just before I had to walk out with the basket of flowers.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “Don't let me trip.” I told Hatori.

“Ok.” She replied.

We walked the rest of the way down the stairs. I took another deep breath before I opened my eyes.

“That could not have been more embarrassing.” I said and gave a nervous laugh.

She shrugged, “You’ve been though worse.”

I nodded, “Sadly.”

“Now. Let’s go find Riku.” She said and grinned.

We walked round with each other, searching for Riku's silver hair. Eventually we found him. Talking with some guys, his back turned to us.

“Well, go get him.” Hatori whispered to me.

I didn't move.

“Go on, Andi!” she hissed my name.

I shook my head.

She got behind. “I guess I'm gonna have to make you go.” She said and shoved me.

I was pushed in Riku's direction and I tried to catch myself, walk normal. But I couldn’t. I ended up tripping myself up even more. I curse these heels to the end of time. I swear I will never ever wear anything like them again. I ended up hitting Riku's back and falling.

Riku turned quickly and caught me under the arm, stopping me before I hit the ground.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked and stood me back on my feet, not letting go of my arm.

I nodded. “I'm sorry. I don’t wear heels very often. They're kind of tripping me up.”

He shrugged. “It’s okay. No big deal, ya know?”

“I guess. Thank you for helping me.” I Said and patted my dress with my free hand. “I guess I’ll uh… go.”

I started to turn, my arm sliding though the circle of Riku's hand, his fingers tracing a long of fiery electricity down my arm. When my arm was down to my wrist, his hand tightened a little, not letting me have my hand back. I turned and looked at him. Curious as to why he stopped me.

“What is it, Riku?” I asked.

He gave me a small smile. “I guess my mask doesn’t really hide my identity well.”

I shook my head. “I’d notice your silver hair anywhere, even in the thickest of crowds.”

His smile got bigger and I blushed.

“So what is it?” I asked again.

He closed the gap between up, sliding his hand down to take mine. I blushed even more. He bent his head down and looked into my eyes.

“Will you dance with me?” He asked.

I nodded. “Ever the romantic… Riku.”

He grinned and nodded. “Come on. Let’s go someplace where we can talk and dance.”

I nodded and he took me put of the ball room and up to one of the balconies that surrounded the room. It was a little quieter up here without all the people talking all at once. And they were starting to play the song _Miracle_ by Cascada. I walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked over.

“I can see everyone.” I said.

Riku came up to me. “Yeah. It’s pretty cool. Just be careful not to fall over. I don’t know what I’d do if you committed accidental suicide over me.” He chuckled.

I resisted the urge to hit him. “I'm not that stupid.”

“I never said you were.” He put his hands on the railing of the balcony, one of his hands overlapping mine.

I turned and moved away from the balcony. Riku did the same. Then he held out his hand and bowed, looking at me. He was grinning.

“May I have this dance, my lady?” he asked.

I nodded, blushing. “Of course.”

I put my hand in his. He stood up straight and put one hand on my waist and stepped closer. I put my other hand on his shoulder.

“Why do I get feeling that this song is perfect for us?” I asked, talking about _Miracle._

I shrugged, my blush not subsiding in the least. “You tell me. It’s your feeling.”

“I dunno. I mean… it’s hard to explain.”

“Maybe it’s because you feel like I like you. Or you like me… even though you don’t even know who I really am.”

I looked up at him. Shocked at what I had just revealed. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, embarrassed. Riku had a serene smile on his face.

“Maybe. You’re probably right, you know.” He said. “Or maybe you’re wrong and I know exactly who you are, I just haven’t realized it yet.”

He gently peeled my hands away from my mouth. Putting them where they are meant to be. We swayed from side to side for a while, just enjoying the moment. When Miracle ended, we just kept swaying to the next song. _Sanctuary After the Battle_ by Utada Hikaru.

“What's on your mind?” He asked.

“You first.”

He grinned slightly. “Fine… you look familiar, somehow. I can’t put my finger on it. But I know I've seen that hair somewhere, on someone who…” he broke off.

“Someone who, what?” I asked.

He shook his head, and smiled at me. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Come on, Riku, you can tell me.”

“Just never mind.”

“Please?”

“You're beautiful.” He said, staring into my eyes.

My brain melted. It was all I could to stay standing. I stopped dancing, my knees buckling. I locked them and I stared at Riku, disbelief written all over my face.

“Really?” I said in a small voice.

He nodded, “Please, can you tell me who you are? I want to be able to see you again.”

He put his is hand on my cheek and leaned in. “Please, tell me.”

“My name is…” Our lips were nearly touching. “A---“

_RIINNGG!!_

My phone went off. The loud alarm ring. I jerked back, hoping it was just in my head. “Oh no… not now. Not now.” I said and took m phone and turned off the alarm. “Riku… I'm so sorry. But I have to go. I'm so sorry.”

I turned on my heel and ran to the door. Riku's hand caught my wrist again.

“Wait.” Riku said, looking down.

I turned back to look at him. “What is it?”

“Will I see you again?”

I nodded.

“Do you still want to know what I was going to say before?”

I nodded once more.

“I was going to say that you look like someone that I care a lot about.”

“Who?”

“If you're here, you’ll know. “ He looked up and gave me a sad smile and let go of my wrist. “I really do hope I can see you again. Without the mask.”

“You will.” I said before I ran off I search of Hatori.”

 

*      *      *

 

After Hatori saw Riku take Andi away, she went around looking for Sora. She looked by the punch bowl, not there. He wasn’t by the doors either. Eventually she found him in the middle of the dance floor. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Sora?” she said.

He turned and looked at her. “Hey.”

“Um… would you like to dance?” She asked.

“I'm sorry. I can’t. I'm looking for someone” He replied.

“Uh… Who?”

“Hatori. Have you seen her?”

Hatori’s heart sped up. _Should I tell him that I'm Hatori? No… what if Andi comes by… it could ruin everything we worked for to keep her identity a secret._

“Oh.” She said. “Well, what’s one dance with someone other than her?”

He thought a bit. “Yeah. I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

Hatori smiled. Sora puts her hands on her hips and Hatori put her hand around his neck. They danced in silence for a while.

“Why are you looking for m—Hatori?” she asked.

“Riku caught wing that I liked her. He probably just guessed. But when he found out, he dared me to ask her to dance with her.” He said and looked to the side, kind of embarrassed to be saying this to her.

“Why do you have that face?” Hatori asked. Sora was blushing with his head turned and looking down.

“Well it’s not exactly like she liked me. I mean, she's friends with Andi. She backs her up with her hatred of me. She doesn’t even stop her from calling me Roxas. When that’s not even my name. And she's also Lea’s,” Hatori’s face fell at the sound of her brother’s name, “little sister. He’d probably kill me if he found out. I mean… if he was here.”

“He died… protecting you, didn't he?”

Sora nodded. “Yeah.”

“He wouldn’t kill you. “ She said. “Not if you treated her well and didn't hurt her.” She looked up. “And just because she backs Andi up, doesn’t mean she doesn’t like you. She's just backing up her friend. And Andi… she calls you Roxas because she wants to group you with the Nobodies that you killed… including her father.”

Sora looked down, looking kind of depressed. “She shouldn’t sympathize with the Nobodies. They were evil.”

“She doesn’t care about the other ones. Just her father. He made a promise to come home to her. But…” Hatori’s voice faded.

Sora looked at her, puzzled. “How do you know all of this? About her father and his promise?”

“How do you know about the promise?”

“Who are you?” Sora answered a question with a question.

“I’m…”

Hatori never got to finish her sentence.

 

I left Riku on the balcony, feel like I was about to cry. He had almost kissed me! It was suck a perfect moment. And I couldn’t even stay to finish it.

I ran down into the ballroom. I scanned all of the people, trying to find Hatori. I found her in the middle of the dance floor with Roxas. I ran up to her.

“We need to go. Now.” I said. “I'm going to be late.” I showed her the time on my phone that I’d been clutching in my hand like a life raft.

She looked, “Oh my god.” She turned to Roxas. “I'm so sorry, Sora, but I have to go.”

“Why?” Roxas asked.

“We have to. Of we’ll get in trouble. I'm so sorry.” She said, looking sad an apologetic.

We didn't wait for Roxas to respond. We ran up the stairs.

“Wait!” I heard someone call.

I turned and stopped instinctually. It was Riku.

“Wait!” He called again. He was running up the stairs.

“Come on!” Hatori hissed.

She pulled me and I was jerked forward, the back sliding off my arm with the keychain in it.

“Wait! The bag, Hatori!”

“Heave it! We don’t have time!”

We ran through the doors and outside. We raced our way across the parking lot. Eventually we made it to Hatori’s car. We got in and started it. We drove out of the parking lot and sped down the street.

“Oh, my God.” Hatori said.

I remained silent.

She looked at me, “What's wrong?”

“I didn't want to leave. He almost kissed me, Hatori.” I said.

She turned the car. “I know the feeling. Sora said that he liked me. I was about to tell him who I was.”

“I hate this! I just want to be a normal girl for once. Not have to leave the dance, not have to disguise myself.” I said, pulling the mask off. “I want to be able to wear this dress as me. Not as someone else, someone unrecognizable.”

She nodded. “I know.”

She pulled over to the side of the street. “Come on. we’ll walk the rest of the way from here.”

We got out of the car and walked down the street. We got to the house and I opened the door, taking off my shoes.

“We need to lock me back in the basement, I said, just as I heard the sound of a car pull into the drive way. “Oh, my God. She’s home.”

I grabbed Hatori's wrist and we ran into the basement. Locking and closing the door as fast as we could.

“Hide!” I hissed to Hatori.

She ran behind the stairs into the crawl space. Moments later the door opened. Tifa was silhouetted against the light.

“Good, you’re still here.” She threw down some clothes. “Change out of that dress, now. I Don't want Kairi seeing you. And fix your hair. Go back to looking normal.” She ordered.

She turned to close the door. Then she turned back.

“Oh. And you’re staying down here for the night.” She said and slammed the door, locking in behind her, laughing maniacally.

I sighed and changed. “Okay, Hatori. You can some back out.”

She crept out slowly. “Got anything for me to change into?

 I pointed to a pile of clean laundry that I needed to fold. “Got a contact case, make-up remover, and a brush?”

She tossed me her b ack. “In there. So what happened with Riku? I want all the details.”

“If I tell, you tell.” I said as I started to make myself look normal again.

“Deal.”

I started on my romantic tail with my Riku.

 

*      *      *

 

I watched as she ran out of the balcony. The Simple and Clean Remix had just started playing. It seemed fitting. I stared after her.

“ _When you walk away/ You don’t hear me say/ “Please, oh baby, don’t go_ ” The song’s lyrics reached my brain.

Something clicked in that moment and I realized I made a big mistake letting her run off. So I took off after her.

I tried to follow the way I thought she went. I ran into to the ball room, trying to find her, looking around. I noticed nothing at first. Then I saw her running up the stairs with her friend. I started after her. I reached the bottom of the stairs. When I saw her at the top, almost to the door, I shouted.

“Wait!” I called.

I saw her stop, her hair bouncing as she turned her hair. Her eyes widened when she saw it was me.

“Wait!” I called again, running up the stairs.

Her friend tugged her and she went along reluctantly, looking at me still. I reached out for her hand, trying to grab her, to make her stop, to find out who she was. I almost touched her fingers. Her bag slipped off of her shoulder and fell to the ground.

She was running out the door as the singing of the remix ended. I picked up the bag and opened it, hoping I’d find an ID or something to tell me who she was. But I didn't find anything. Only a keychain with a moon, star, and yellow, white, and blue beads. I closed my hand round it as the song ended.

“Riku!” Sora called, coming up next to me. “Do you know what just happened?”

 I shook my head. “I didn't even get her name…”

Sora looked at the door. “Neither did I.” He looked down at my closed fist. “What’s that you're holding?”

I opened my hand and showed him. “It’s a keychain. She dropped it on her way out.”

“Is it just a regular keychain? Or is it for a keyblade?” Sora asked.

“Only one way to find out.” I said. “Come on.”

We walked out of the ball room and outside. We headed to my car. I summoned my keyblade.

“All right. Let’s try this out.” I took out the keychain and attached it to where my old keychain was.

My keyblade instantly changed. Is had the basic design of the Kingdom Key Keyblade. Only the top was the shake of a crescent moon with a star sitting on the bottom inside of it, the hilt was another crescent moon that wrapped around the hilt. The tips of the moon didn't touch the bottom of the hilt, but stars were there, connecting it together. The shaft was twilight blue with some stars on it.

“Definitely a keyblade keychain.” Sora said.

I took off the keychain and put mine back on. My Way to Dawn came back, looking normal and the way I liked it.

“Least I know one thing about her. She is a keyblade wielder.” I said. “I have to find her, Sora. I felt like she and I… connected, ya know?”

He nodded. “Yeah. And I need to find out the name of the girl I was talking to. She seemed to know a lot about Andi. And she was the friend of your girl.”

“Tomorrow. Tomorrow we’ll post fliers for the keychain. Maybe, hopefully, she will come forward and claim it.”

Sora nodded. “Yeah.”

“Come on. Let’s head home. I'm tired.”

We both got in the car and headed home. I dropped Sora off, then I went to my house. I parked in the street in front of my house. I walked in, changed, and lay in bed, awake. I couldn’t help but think of the girl.

And of the promise that we would see each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hatori and I walked into school on Monday after the dance. She was pestering me about telling Riku it was me he danced with. I was whole heartedly against the idea.

“Just tell him, Andi.” Hatori said for the nth time since the dance. I sighed.

“No, Hatori. Sides, it was a whole two days ago. It’s not like he remembers anything.” I replied.

We got to my locker and when I was about to open it, Hatori ripped something off the locker next to mine. She showed it to me. Or rather she slipped it into my line of sight by putting it on the door of my locker. It was a flyer. It had a picture of my keychain. It read _Missing Princess. Please contact Riku with any and all information._

“Or, ya know, maybe he didn't forget and wants to see you.” Hatori said.

“Cant I just… not tell him and cling to what could have been rather than be disappointed?”

Hatori sighed. “At least get the keychain back before he realizes it’s for a keyblade.”

I sighed this time. “Fine. I’ll talk to him on Friday. Just let me gather the nerve first.

 

“How many of these are you going to put up?” Sora asked me.

“As many as it takes.” I said.

“You know, with how many you put up, she's bound to see one of them.” He replied.

“I guess. But I just can’t help myself. I need to find this girl.” I explained. “I think she might have been… the—”

“Um… Riku?”

I looked down at the girl who interrupted me. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Yes?” I replied.

“I believe you have my keychain.” She said and looked me in the eye. “I'm the one you’re looking for, Riku.”

I crossed my arms, knowing she was lying. “Oh, yeah?” I said and looked down at her. “Show me your keyblade, then.”

She looked nervous, looking to the side and down, frowning. She wasn’t expecting this.

“O-ok.” She said.

She held out her hand and closed her eyes, concentrating. I got angry. We waited. Nothing. Add a little bit of rage. Stir. We waited some more. Sprinkle in some exasperation. Now your “Riku is pissed off salad” is ready to be served.

“Ok. You can’t do it.” I said. “You're not her. Leave.”

I glared and the girl ran away. When she was gone I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

“Whoa. Riku. Dontcha thing that was kind of harsh?” Sora asked me.

I sighed. “Whatever.”

We got to my classroom. I said goodbye to Sora and walked it. I took my seat and got my notebook out.

 

Learning about trig. Sine, Cosine, Tangent. SohCahToa. Boring, boring, and BORING! I hate math class because it’s stuff that I already know. Come on bell; Ring. Ring, please. I just want to get out of this cursed class!

I kept tapping my pen impatiently on my desk, waiting for the bell to ring. I stared as the seconds hand kept ticking by. When it reached the twelve on the clock, the bell finally, finally rang. Thank god.

I gathered my books and raced out of the classroom in record time, before anyone else, that is.

“Hey! Andi! Wait up!” I stopped and turned. Riku was walking up to me.

“Hey.” He said again when he caught up to me.

“Hi.” I replied.

“Why didn't you go to the dance on Friday?” He asked.

I felt my face heat up. “I was there.”

“I couldn’t find you. I went looking for you when I first got there.” He replied.

“I didn't exactly look like myself.” I confessed. “And it didn't look like you were looking for me.” I motioned to one of the multitude of flyers that he posted.

He chuckled. “Well if you didn't exactly look like yourself, maybe you're the one I'm looking for now.” He said and gave me a secret smile. “You can’t, by any small chance, wield a keyblade, can you?” He asked me.

“I uh—” I started.

“Riku.”

We looked at the girl who just interrupted me. She was a head shorter than me, and I was almost as tall as Riku. She had light brown hair and silverish eyes.

“What is it?” He asked, looking down at the girl.

“Um… Can-can I have my keychain back?” She asked very hesitantly.

“If you can pass the test.” Riku said

“What's the test?” She asked.

I rolled my eyes.

“Show me your keyblade.” Riku said, monotone.

“I... uh...  I can’t…” she said in a small voice and high tailed it right out of there.

I felt my own keyblade tingle my finger tips, wanting to be released from m heart. I knew if I closed my fist, it would appear. So I shoved my hands in m pockets. I looked away.

“Well at least that’s over.” Riku said.

“Has that happened a lot?” I asked, my voice flat.

He shrugged. “It was only the second time.”

We walked in silence for a bit. When we were almost to our next class, Riku spoke again.

“You never answered my question.” He said. “About you wielding a keyblade.”

I was silent a moment, trying to think of some excuse.

“I… uh… didn't you say you’d let me try yours on Friday, possibly?” I replied.

He nodded. “I guess I did.”

I nodded also. “So there.” We reached the girls locker room. “Well, later.”

“Later.”

 

*      *      *

That night, lying in bed, I stared restlessly at my ceiling. I raised a hand up and summoned my keyblade. It was beautiful. It reflected me. Light… and dark. It had a bat wing key, a length of dark cloth wrapped from the hilt to the top. The hilt was two blades of a broad sword wrapped around the handle starting at the hilt and ending at the bottom.

I thought about Riku, looking at my keyblade. Debating if I should tell him. The pros and the cons.

I sighed. Despite any risks, I decided I was going to tell him, on Friday. I was determined.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, Friday had come. I was anticipating after school so much that I didn't realize Roxas tapping my shoulder after school until he yelled my name and physically shook me.

“I looked up at him.”

“What do you want?” I asked.

“I need to talk to you.” He said.

“What, Roxas, do we have to talk about?” I asked.

“Your father.” He said.

“Oh…” I said.

He led me to a hallway where there weren’t so many people. Then he stopped and turned to me. I looked at him.

“So what about my father?” I asked.

“He wanted me to tell you something before he died.” He said.

My heart fell. “What's that?” My voice lost all feeling to it.

“He told me to tell you that… he’s sorry that he didn’t keep his promise. That he’s sorry that he didn’t come home.” He said. “And… I found this by where he was after he disappeared.” He pulled out a folded note. “It had your name on it.” He gave it to me.

I took it and opened it.

It read:

  
To my dearest Daughter Andi,

 

I’m sorry it’s been so long. Longer then I said it would be. I know you must hate me by now. Hope that you don’t.

There’s a new threat to the Organization, when we are so close to our goal of attaining Kingdom Hearts. I’ve been told that his name is Sora. I met him once, in a world called Beast’s Castle.

He’s powerful. I don’t believe that if we were to fight I would survive. If that is the case, I hope this note finds its way to you.

I’m sorry for what I’ve done. I should never have left. If I do not come home, but Sora does, do not hat him. He was only doing what he believed was right. Just like I am doing.

I hope you can forgive me for not coming home like I promised.

I'm sorry.

 

Your father

Dilan (Xaldin, now.)

 

I hadn’t realized I was reading aloud until Sora came up to me.

“I'm sorry.” He said.

I fell to my knees, clutching the note. Tears tell from my eyes. Sora put his hand on my back. Moments later I heard him say he was going to get Hatori and left. When the two of them came back, Hatori peeled the note from my hands. She read it over quickly and then got on her knees and hugged me.

“I'm go sorry.” She said.

Eventually I stopped crying. I wiped my eyes and stood. Hatori shooed Sora away.

“I'm going to tell Riku.” I said to Hatori, when Sora was gone.

“Huh?” She said.

“I'm going to tell Riku. Today, at the beach.”

“You're still going?”

I nodded.

“If you think that’s best.” She said. “Going, I mean.”

“I’ll tell you the details afterwards.” I said then left.

I walked out of the school. I headed to the beach. I kept looking over the note, trying to get it to the point where it wouldn’t affect me. It never happened. I folded the note back up and put it in my pocket.

“Back in the real world?”

I jumped. I turned and saw Riku there.

“Sorry.” He said and gave me a small smile. “What was that?”

“A note. From my father. Sora told me his last words just before.” I said.

“He told you, did he?”

I nodded. “He said that my father said he was sorry he didn’t keep his promise to come home.”

“Is that what the note says?”

“More or less.”

We reached the beach and I put my stuff down. I picked up Riku’s old wooden sword, and held it, pointed at him.

“Can we just stop talking and fight?” I asked.

Riku picked up Sora’s old wooden sword and wielded it. “As you wish.” He said. “Get ready.”

He rushed at me. I turned to the side, blocked over my shoulder and jumped, flipping over Riku so I was behind him. He quickly turned and jabbed. I parried and tried to knock the sword out of his hand.

“Nice try, Andi, but that trick wont work on me.” Riku said.

I growled a little. I needed a new strategy. Riku attacked. I blocked and jumped back. Maybe I could go for a more physical approach, rather then with just the sword.

I grinned and jabbed at Riku’s head over and over, quick enough to be hard to follow but with enough room to dodge. While Riku was distracted, I quickly ducked and swept my foot under Riku’s feet.  He fell and I was about to jump in him and pin him when he jumped up and tackled me.

He had his hands on my wrists and pinned them out, away from my body. His body was on top of mine, our heads were only inches apart.

He cleared his throat and looked at me. “Um… why do I feel like we’ve been this close before?”

I shrugged, my face incredibly red. “You tell me. Its your feeling.” I repeated what I told him at the dance. “Can I have my arms back?”

He let go of my arms and sat up. I slid out from under him and sat on my knees, my hair strewn out around my, my face flushed.

“Andi? Do you have a keyblade?” Riku asked me again. “Were you the one I danced with last Friday?”

I started panicking. Did he really figure it out before I said anything? Or is he just making sure? Gah! Why the hell can’t I read minds!?

“Uh… why do you ask?” I asked.

“I'm just… making sure.” He said slowly.

“All right.” I said, _Something’s up,_ I added as an after thought, _maybe u should just tell him now…_

I stood up. “Riku… there’s um… something I need to show you.” I said.

Just then his phone rang. I cursed the universe.

“Hold that thought.” He said. He picked up the phone and answered it.

I sighed and flopped back down on the sand, my courage to tell him the truth, gone. I laid back on the sand and stared at the sky. Moments later, Riku came back. He nudged my side lightly with his foot.

“Hey, that was Sora. He needs to talk to me.” He said.

“About what?”

“Well… I guess I can tell you.” He muttered. “He needs brotherly advice on Hatori.”

“Oh. Well you better not keep him waiting.” I said.

“I guess. What is it that you needed to tell me.” He asked.

I shook my head. “Just forget it. Maybe ill tell you on Monday or something.”

He shrugged. “All right. See you later, Andi.” He said as he grabbed his stuff and walked away.

When he was gone, I sighed and stood up. I picked up the wooded swords and my back pack and walked off the beach.

Why could I just say it!? Why could I just tell him it was me? Show him my keyblade! That’s all I needed to do. God I am such a freaking idiot.

 _No you not. You’re just scared of rejection._ I thought, which, by the way, it way freaking STUpID!

God, I hate myself.

I walked up the walkway to my house and I saw Hatori sitting on the steps. When she saw me, she stood up and smiled, getting ready to hug me.

I knew what she was thinking. I sighed and shook my head. She looked apologetic. I shrugged and nodded to the house. We both walked in and up to my room.

There was an unspoken conversation. Read between the lines you dolts.

 

“Sora!” Kairi called before seventh period.

Sora turned and looked at her. “What?”

Kairi showed him the flyer. “What’s this about?”

“Oh.” Sora said. “Riku met someone at the dance and she ran out before he could find out who she was. When she ran out, she dropped that keychain. So now Riku is trying to find her.”

“Ohh.” Kairi said. “Thanks Sora.”

Kairi walked off. She crumpled up the flyer and threw it out.

So Riku found someone else, huh? And so soon after he broke up with her. So soon. This couldn’t be happening. She had to find this girl. She had to make sure Riku would never ever fall for her.

The bell rang for the end of the day. Kairi gathered her stuff and went to the drama club meeting. Forty-five minutes of that and Kairi got to leave. She walked out of the school. She headed for the beach where she would turn down to get home. When she reached the beach she saw Riku… and Andi.

Riku was on the ground and Andi was about to pin him. But Riku shot up and tackled her. He was laying on top of her!

Kairi stared open mouthed and she ran away. She didn’t stop running until she reached home. She closed herself up in her room and screamed into a pillow. How could Riku do this? With Andi of all people!

She screamed again. Then she heard the door open and close. She slowly crept out of the room and she saw Andi and her blonde friend walk inside. They headed up to her room. Kairi watched them and then she followed. She hid behind the wall outside of Andi’s room.

“So what happened?” Hatori asked.

“Well we walked to the beach. I told him what Sora said about my father. Then we sparred a bit. I almost had him pinned. But then he tackled me. He asked if I had a keyblade… I was about to tell him… I was about to tell him that it was me… but then Sora called and I lost my nerve.” Andi said slowly.

Kairi heard enough. She ran down the stairs and to her room. This couldn’t be happening. Andi couldn’t be Riku’s princess. It isn’t right. Tifa promised her that she wouldn’t let Andi go…

 _I’m going to ruin her,._ Kairi thought. _I’m going to make her wish she was dead._

Monday at school… it was a bit of a delayed opening because of some holiday for some religion. So they made us coming in late instead of giving us the whole day off. Retarded.

I sat in first period. We were waiting for the announcements. Seconds later we heard the click of the PA System turning on.

“Attention all students,” it was Kairi’s voice. “there will be a fight directly after school today against me and Andi Leonheart, right outside of the school grounds. Riku, you must attend. A request directly from Andi.”

The PA system clicked off. I turned and looked at Andi. She looked back at me and shook her head, her eyes all panicky.

“Well, won’t that be interesting.” Our teacher said. “Let’s get on with the lesson. The periods are shorter today.”

The rest of the day dragged on. After school I found Andi at her locker. She was holding a lock of her hair.

“You don’t have to do this.” I said.

“Yes I do.” She said. “I’ll look like a coward if I back down.”

She took a ponytail holder off her wrist and tied her hair back.

“At least take this. You won’t stand a chance against her without a keyblade.” I summoned my Way to Dawn Keyblade and held it out to her.

She shook her head. “I don’t need it. I’m not going to attack her.”

She reached into her locker and grabbed my old wooden sword.

“Only for blocking.” She said, mostly for herself.

The two of us walked outside and across the street. There, standing in the middle of the parking lot, was Kairi, her keyblade drawn and at her side. She lifted it and pointed it at Andi.

“Step away from him.” She said.

She looked at me, determined, than stepped forward. “I'm not going to fight you Kairi.”

A crowd started forming. I saw Hatori walk up next to Sora. He didn’t notice. People kept gathering until the girls were surrounded in a circle of people.

“Why not, Andi?” Kairi said. She turned to the crown. “She’s just afraid to fight me. Afraid to use her keyblade!” She shouted the word keyblade.

Gasps took the crowd. I looked at Andi. Her back was to me. I couldn’t see her expression. Andi didn’t disprove what Kairi said.

“You’re going down.” Kairi said and glared at Andi.

With that, Kairi rushed at Andi. She jabbed. Andi dodged with a quick side step. She watched, blank faced, as Kairi stumbled forward.

Kairi caught and righted herself. She looked over her shoulder at Andi. She raised her keyblade above her head and brought it down. Andi did a back handed block with the wooden sword resting across her arm for extra support.

“Why don’t you use your keyblade, Andi?” She said. “You’ll be able to beat me then.”

“I said I wasn’t going to fight you.” Andi replied steadily.

Andi grabbed the rounded part of Kairi’s keyblade and yanked it and Kairi over her head in an arch. Kairi flew and landed on her back, a couple feet away from Andi. Andi lifted her hand above her head, open. Her eyes were glassy and darker then I remembered…

Andi then shook her head and used her hand holding her sword to bringer her arm back down. She looked at Kairi who was standing up now.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to fight me!” She coughed.

“I’m not. I just needed you away from me.” Andi said flatly.

Kairi roared and ran at Andi when she got close, Andi jumped and flipped over her.

“Stop this, Kairi.” Andi said

“If you want me to stop, why don’t you just finish me off, now, in front of everyone?” She said and swung her keyblade at Andi’s side. Andi blocked with her wooden sword.

“No!” Andi shouted.

“Show the whole school the freak you really are!” Kairi shouted and swung at her other side. Andi wasn’t able to block so she jumped back.

“I said NO!” Andi screamed at the top of her lungs.

At that moment, Andi was surrounded in a huge column of darkness. Her eyes turned black, her hair seemed more opaque. She seemed so much more evil, darker… scarier then normal. My jaw dropped. So much raw power.

When the column of darkness dissipated and was gone, Andi returned to looking normal, purple eyes and everything. She looked right at me wide eyed, scared. She saw my open mouth and looked even more terrified. She dropped her sword, turned on her heel, and ran away through the crowd.

Kairi turned toward me and walked closer.

“That’s your princess, Riku. Someone who has a darkness more powerful then yours. A monster like her isn’t worth of you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hatori watched as her friend ran away. She turned to Riku to tell him to go after her, to tell him that he was the only one who would be able to calm her. But when she looked at him. Kairi was already there.

“That’s your princess, Riku. Someone who has a darkness more powerful then yours. An monster like her isn’t worth of you.” Kairi said to him.

Riku just stood there. His eyes hidden behind his hair. Kairi grinned and kissed him. Hatori’s jaw dropped. She walked up to Riku when Kairi got off of him.

“Riku!” Hatori said.

He turned to her.

“Riku. Go after her! Go after Andi. You’re the only one who can help her! God on. Tell her how you feel. You know deep down that you love her!” she said.

Riku just looked down, his hair covering his eyes again and he looked to the side.

Hatori gasped. Then glared. “You’re the monster, Riku, not Andi. How could you do this to her!”

Hatori turned and ran away after her best friend.

 

Everyone had left the parking lot. After Andi and Hatori left, the rest of the crowd followed suit. Even Kairi left after she realized I wasn’t going to talk to her. I stayed in the parking lot long after everyone had left.

I went to go stand where Andi stood when she was engulfed in that darkness. After a while, I left.

Hatori had called me a monster. I was right. I couldn’t bring myself to go after her. I led her on. I led her on… but I wasn’t. I was falling for her.

I just can’t risk losing myself to the darkness to be with her. I can’t right corrupting Andi any further.

Kairi said Andi was my princes… some prince I turned out to be. I couldn’t even go after her. Kairi called Andi the monster. She’s wrong. Andi isn’t any different then I was three years ago. Maybe a bit more powerful. But that doesn’t count.

I got on my boat at the docks and rowed to the island. I always did my best thinking and problem solving there.

Andi must hat me. I have to fix this. But… Andi and I can’t be together. I don’t want her to fall apart the way I did.

I docked my boat and got off. I walked into the shack and up the stairs. I walked out of the other door and across the bridge. I noticed someone sitting on the tree with long black hair.

Andi. She was holding a paopu fruit and a note.

I walked up behind her silently. “What’s that?”

She jumped about ten feet in the air. And fell to the ground. She looked up to see who had startled her. When she realized it was me, she scrambled to her feet. She bent down to pick up the note, but left her half eaten paopu fruit on the ground.

She looked back up. “Get away from me, Riku.” She said.

Right before my eyes, her eyes went from purple to opaque black.

“Andi…”

she held put her hand and closed her fist. Her keyblade appeared in her hand. It was… dark… and light.

She pointed it at me, tears falling from her black eyes.

“Riku… please. Get away from me.” Andi said. “Please.”

“I guess Hatori told you what happened after you ran off.” I said slowly.

Andi kept crying silently as she kept her keyblade pointed at me. She nodded.

I stepped forward. “Andi… I don’t like Kairi. You were there when I broke up with her.”

“Riku… please…” She begged.

“No. you need to hear this.” I looked directly at her. “I lo—”

“Please. You need to get away from me.” Andi said.

She was shaking, her eyes seeming to get darker and darker.

I nodded and side stepped. She ran past me.

“I'm sorry.” I said as she ran past.

I walked up to where Andi left her half eaten paopu fruit and picked it up. I whipped off the sand and ate the rest of it.

 

The next day I went over to the Leonheart’s. I hoped I would see Andi. No such luck. So I hang out with Kairi like I told everyone I was going.

 

*     *     *

 

It was three days since Andi ran off after the duel wit Kairi. Andi’s become despondent. Riku seems more out of it. Hatori sighed,

She was heading to Sora’s after school. He needed her help. Riku wasn’t happy with out Andi and the other way around. He asked her at school to come over to think of something.

Hatori walked up the steps to Sora’s house and knocked on the door. Moments later, Sora opened the door. He looked at her and smiled.

“I didn’t think you’d come.” He said and let her in.

“Why wouldn’t I? This concerns my best friend.” Hatori replied.

“And mine.”

Hatori nodded.

“Look. We have to try to fix this.” Sora said.

“But I thought you didn’t like Andi. Thought she was some sort of plague. That she would make Riku fall into darkness again.” Hatori counter. “Riku told me. Hoped I would tell Andi. But I couldn’t. she can’t stand any mention on him any more.”

“Ok. I admit I was wrong. I realized this when I saw her cry. Cry over her father.” He said. “But we absolutely have to fix this.”

Hatori sighed. “I hated to say it… but I don’t think there’s anything we can do.”

“There must be something we can do. Anything.” Sora said. :They were made for each other.”

“There isn’t though. Unless they figure it out himself. Unless Riku can admit to himself that he’s in love with Andi, there is absolutely nothing in our power that we can do.”

Sora sighed. “Well we cant do anything about them?”

Hatori nodded.

“But what about us?”

Hatori blinked. “ What?”

“Hatori… you know that I like you. You heard me tell you, at the dance.” Sora explained. “You never told me if you liked me back.”

Hatori's face turned red. “I-I do, Sora.”


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been a week since I last saw Andi. I pretty much gave up on trying to see her at her house. She skipped school, too. Everyone is saying she killed herself. Or had mono. I didn’t believe  any of that. I knew she wasn’t dead or sick. She just didn’t want to see me.

I was sitting on the couch at my house, surfing through the channels, trying to find something good to watch. Nothing seemed to interest me enough. I put the remote down and leaned my head back against the top of the couch. Moments later, I heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” I shouted.

The door opened to reveal Sora. He looked… like he had news.

“What’s up?” I asked.

“It’s Yen Sid. He send for us. Said something about a Mark of Mastery Exam.” Sora said.

I nodded. “When do we leave?”

“Tonight. To give us time to say goodbye to those we care about.” He explained.

I nodded again.

“Well, I guess I’m gonna go. I’ll be with Hatori if you need me.” He said and walked out the door.

I sat around for a while after that. Then it hit me. I was leaving again. And I only had till tonight to tell anyone I was leaving. I got up and threw my usual garb on and walked out of the house with purpose.

 _She has to listen to me now._ I thought.

I walked up the steps of the Leonheart’s house and knocked on the door. Tifa answered and I lied and said I was here for Kairi. She let me in and instead of going to Kairi, I ran up the stairs to Andi’s room. She wasn’t in her bed or hiding anywhere. She wasn’t home.

Hatori. Hatori would know where Andi would be. I ran out of Andi’s house and all the way to Hatori’s, panting. When I arrived I knocked on the door until Hatori answered.

“Riku? What are you doing here?” She asked.

I noticed Sora behind her, shirtless. “I need to find Andi. Do you know where she would be?”

“Finally.” Hatori muttered. “She’s usually at the island now a days.”

I nodded. “Thank you.”

I turned on my heel and bolted off. I ran to the beach and to the row boats. I got on mine and tried to get to the island as fast as possible. Instead of docking, I just beached my boat. I ran into the shack and across the bridge. I saw Andi’s hair. I walked up to her.

“Somehow, I hoped you’d come… even knew somehow. It’s a weird feeling.” She said.

“I’m leaving again.” I said.

She turned, her head down. “Why are you telling me? Shouldn’t you be alerting Kairi?”

I shook my head. “I only have time to tell the people I care about that I’m leaving.”

She looked up at me now, blank faced, an unspoken question in her eyes.

“Yes, Andi. I love you.” I told her, finally admitting to her and myself what took me so long to figure out.

“Why should I believe you?” She asked.

I closed the gap between us. “Let this prove to you how I feel.” I said and put my hands on the back of her head and kissed her.

She stiffened at first. Then she relaxed and gave in. when I broke away, she just stared at me.

“You know, I’ve longed for that kiss for so long. But to get it now, right before you leave… I wish it was a promise that you’d stay and work to make me forgive you.” She said,

“It may not be a promise I’ll stay. But it is a promise that I’ll come back.” I said.

“Last time someone said they’d come back, I was left here, alone.”

“Andi, I promise you. Ill come back to you. Before you know it.”

“That’s the same thing my father said to me.”

“Andi, please. Can you trust me?”

“Why should I? Last time I did, you put my heart through a paper shredder.”

“Just give me one more chance. Take one more leap of faith.”

She didn’t respond.

I took her hand. “Promise me that, while I’m gone, you’ll come here, every day at noon to see if I’ve returned.”

She still didn’t respond.

“Andi—”

“I can’t make that promise.”

“What if I said I’d explain everything to you when I get back?”

“Explain it now.”

“I don’t have time.”

She thought a moment. “Fine. But I expect a full explanation.”

“And you’ll get it. I promise.”

She nodded. “All right.”

“Thank you. I’ll be back.”

I took Andi’s keychain out of my pocket and put it Andi’s hand.

“It belongs to you.”

That’s when I left to go on my newest journey.

 

*     *     *

 

Its been some time since Riku left again. I was waiting on the paopu fruit tree, just like I promised. I hoped he’d be back soon. I wanted answers. I heard foot steps in the sand behind me.

“Andi?”

I turned and saw Riku standing there.

“I hoped you’d be here.” He said. “It’s been over a month and a half.”

“I didn’t come for you.” I said. “I still haven’t forgiven you.”

“I know. I didn’t expect you to.” He said and looked down.

“I still want those answers.”

“I know. Where do you want me to start.”

“Why didn’t you come after me that day?” I asked.

“I was afraid… I was afraid that if I did go after you, that I wouldn’t help. That I would only make it worse because of my own darkness. I didn’t want you to be corrupted because of me.” He explained.

“As you’ve already noticed, I was already corrupted.” I said snidely. “Why should you corrupting me change now that your back?”

“Because… while I was away… I found out that I am immune to the darkness. That means we can be together without me making your darkness worse.” He said.

I sighed. “I still can’t bring myself to forgive you.”

He looked down. “I thought you wouldn’t. But can you just come with me? I want to show you something.”

I didn’t say anything so Riku turned and stared walking away. I followed. He led me to the secret place. Before he let me go in, he turned to me. He looked me dead in the eye.”

“Before you go in… I want you to know that I love you. So I brought you something back from my adventure.” He said.

“What did you bring me?” I asked.

“Something that I know you’ll love.” He replied.

I was a little skeptical. But still I pushed the vines away from the cave opening and walked though the tunnel. I walked in and at first I saw nothing. Then someone stepped out of the shadows.

My heart sped up. He looked exactly the same, wearing the same thing he wore the day he left. His uniform for guarding the gates at Radiant Gardens.

It was Dilan.

“Andi? Is that you?” he said.

“Daddy?” My voice was thick with forming tears.

I felt Riku put a hand on my shoulder. “Go on.” He said.

I didn’t have to be told twice. I ran to my father and hugged him. “I thought you were dead.”

“So did I. but me, and a few other nobodies like Even and Ienzo and Lea, ended up growing hearts. So we didn’t die when Sora and Riku killed us. We were saved.” He said.

“I'm so happy you’re alive.” I said, tears in my voice now.

“I said I’d come back.” He said. “You’ve grown a lot.”

“It has been almost eight years. I’m almost nineteen, now.” I explained.

I heard foot steps turn and walk out of the cave. I turned and saw the glint of Riku’s hair as he walked out.

“I’ll be right back, dad. There’s… something I have to do.” I said.

He nodded and let me go. I turned and ran out to Riku. I caught him, jumped up and hugged him. He was taken by surprise, but when he realized, he put his arms around me, buried his head in my shoulder, and hugged me back.

“Thank you.” I said.

“You’re welcome.” He replied.

I pulled away and kissed him. “You’re forgiven.” I said when I broke away.

He smiled. “Thank you.” He kissed me again.

Behind us we heard someone clear his throat. The both of us turned to see who… it was Dilan. I turned bright red.

Dilan walked up to Riku and put a hand on his shoulder. “I swear, if you break my little Andi’s heart again… or get her pregnant, you’re head will go above my fireplace.” He said and summoned one of his lances.

 

Hatori and Sora were standing on the docks together. They were looking towards the island. In the distance they saw a boat and three people on it. Andi, Riku and Dilan. Hatori turned to Sora and they smiled at each other.

“Finally.” Both of them said together.

Sora smiled a little wider and bent down and kissed Hatori.

Finally, everything was right, as it should be.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kingdom Hearts Cinderella 2016/17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464288) by [AshREvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans)




End file.
